Sepucuk Surat
by biaaulia
Summary: Sepucuk surat yang menghubungkan perasaan keduanya...


A/N : Oneshot NejiTen. Sisipan puisinya punya Alanda Kariza, pengarang novel teenlit favorit gue, Mint Chocolate Chips.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sama Alanda Kariza

(A/N : Daripada bingung pas baca, saya jelaskan saja dulu setting-nya. Settingnya kira-kira pas Naruto Shippuden. Disini Sasuke sudah tobat, alias udah balik ke desa.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hujan deras membasahi desa Konoha. Tenten duduk dekat jendela kamarnya, mengawasi untaian air hujan. Pikirannya mengembara mengenang kejadian seminggu yang lalu…

---------------------

_Flashback_

"_Hokage-sama, anda memanggil kami?" Tanya Neji._

"_Ya, aku ingin memberi misi khusus untukmu dan Lee." Ucap Tsunade. Wajahnya menyiratkan kegelisahan dan ketakutan._

"_Berdasarkan keputusan para tetua, kita akan menyerang desa Oto. Dikarenakan kekuatan desa mereka yang telah menurun drastis semenjak kepergian Sasuke, para tetua menyimpulkan bahwa saat ini adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk melancarkan serangan. Konoha akan mengirimkan beberapa shinobi handal yang telah kami akui kekuatannya. Desa Suna juga akan mengirimkan beberapa shinobi-nya. Nantinya, kalian bekerja sama dengan mereka dalam misi gabungan ini. Kekuatan kalian berdua sangat diharapkan untuk menunjang presentase kemenangan dan juga keselamatan. Kami tidak mentolerir penolakan. Rapat misi akan dilaksanakan 2 hari lagi. Sekian." Ucap Tsunade panjang lebar._

_Tenten shock setelah mengetahui tentang misi tersebut melalui Sakura, yang terpilih sebagai ninja medis dalam tim tersebut. Ia segera berlari menuju rumah klan Hyuuga._

_Sesampainya disana, Hinata memberitahu Tenten bahwa Neji berada di tempat latihan. Tenten segera berlari menuju kesana. Sesampainya ia disana, dilihatnya sosok Neji berdiri mematung di tengah lapangan._

"_Neji, apa betul kau dan Lee terpilih untuk misi menyerang Otogakure??" Tanya Tenten. Wajahnya gelisah. Mata coklatnya memandangi mata putih Neji._

"_Ya." Jawab Neji dengan nada enggan._

_Detik berikutnya, Tenten memeluk Neji sambil menangis. Air mata mengalir deras, membasahi baju Neji. Neji hanya diam, menatap langit. Dibiarkannya Tenten menangis sepuasnya. Setelah tangisannya reda, Neji menariknya menjauh dari dirinya._

"_Tenten, tak perlu menangis. Aku tahu bahwa misi ini berbahaya, namun fakta bahwa hanya shinobi-shinobi terbaik yang terpilih membuatku bangga, bahwa aku telah diakui."_

_Tenten terdiam. Dia tahu bahwa inilah yang diinginkan Neji seumur hidupnya _(Maaf kalau beda dari cerita. Namanya juga fanfic)_. Dirinya diakui sebagai seorang individu, terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa dia adalah seorang Hyuuga. Tenten berbalik._

"_Kalau begitu, berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan kembali." Ucap Tenten._

_Neji tersenyum. Diambilnya sepucuk surat dari sakunya, lalu diberikan kepada Tenten._

"_Tentu. Tapi, kau pun harus berjanji padaku untuk membaca surat ini, hanya pada saat aku telah pergi." Ucap Neji._

_Lalu, Neji berbalik dan pergi. Sosoknya menghilang, meninggalkan Tenten sendiri, memandangi surat Neji, lalu pergi…_

_End of Flashback_

---------------------

Kemarin Neji dan yang lainnya telah pergi. Namun surat darinya masih terlipat rapi di atas meja riasnya, tak tersentuh. Tenten ganti memandangi surat tersebut. Lalu ia berdiri dan meraih surat tersebut. Dibukanya, lalu ia baca…

_Aku tersenyum pada angin_

_Namun, kamu tidak melihat menembusnya_

_Aku bernyanyi pada air_

_Namun, kamu terbang di dalam angin_

_Aku berteriak pada dunia_

_Namun khayalmu melambai pada angkasa_

_Neji_

Dahinya berkerut sejenak. Beberapa menit kemudian, senyum merekah di bibirnya, menghiasi wajahnya.

"Neji…"

---------------------

Beberapa bulan kemudian, tim tersebut kembali dengan selamat. Mereka berhasil menghancurkan Otogakure, dan membawa Orochimaru sebagai buktinya. Keberhasilan mereka dengan segera menyebar di seluruh Konoha. Siang itu, Neji sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya, setelah melaporkan hasil misi tersebut kepada para tetua dan Hokage. Ia melihat sepucuk surat di depan pintu rumahnya. Surat tersebut ditujukan untuknya. Ia bawa ke dalam kamarnya, lalu ia buka…

_Neji, aku tahu kau akan kembali. Terima kasih atas suratmu. Ini balasannya._

_Jangan bilang aku tidak lihat senyummu_

_Karena dalam kesunyianku, aku menatap menembus angin_

_Jangan katakan aku tidak ikut bernyanyi_

_Aku dapat mendengar ritmemu dari dalam air_

_Jangan kira aku berkhayal terlalu jauh_

_Karena khayalanku sesungguhnya adalah khayalan pada dunia_

_Dan jangan bilang aku tidak menyimakmu_

_Karena aku dengar seluruh untai teriakmu_

_Tapi mestikah aku katakan semua itu?_

_Atau kamu yang harus?_

_Tenten_

Neji tersenyum. Ditatapnya langit biru diluar jendela kamarnya.

"Tunggu aku… Tenten."

---------------------

Tenten terdiam dalam kamarnya, menatap awan-awan yang menari indah di angkasa. Pikirannya gelisah. Ia takut Neji tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Tiba-tiba, dia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Dia bangkit berdiri, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu masuk. Dilihatnya Neji berdiri di depan pintunya.

"Hai."

Tenten tersenyum. Dia minggir, lalu mempersilahkan Neji untuk masuk. Ditutupnya pintunya, lalu berjalan mengikuti Neji.

Mereka berdua duduk. Menit demi menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Lalu, tiba-tiba Neji berbicara.

"Tenten, tentang surat yang waktu itu, aku benar-benar menyukaimu, dan… eh… Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Ucap Neji. Wajahnya merah.

Tenten mendongak. Dilihatnya ekspresi Neji, untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia serius.

"Apakah kau sudah membaca suratku?" Tanyanya tersenyum.

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti tahu jawabanku."

Neji tersenyum, lalu memeluk Tenten dengan erat. Tenten terenyum pada pemuda di depannya, lalu membalas pelukannya dengan erat.

"Kalau benar begitu, berjanjilah padaku, sekali lagi, bahwa kau takkan pernah meninggalkanku selamanya…"

A/N : Jelek nggak?? Karena saya juga ragu-ragu, mau di-submit apa nggak. Maklum, waktu bikin lagi agak 'error', hehehe… Jangan lupa review yaaaaa!!!!!!!!!


End file.
